


Best Made Plans

by Raquel555



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Friendship, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), overly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel555/pseuds/Raquel555
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Henry’s thought of going straight, but it was the first time he’d have real motivation.Or, Henry’s POV of Valiant Hero
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Best Made Plans

As Henry traversed the rocket’s vents, smiling at Charles’ rendition of Linkin Park, he did something he did not often do: Henry thought about his next move. His next move after they’ve escaped the exploding rocket ship, obviously- something that’s easily a given, considering Henry’s track record. 

Wandering the frozen wastes of Canada gave Henry plenty of time for reflection, but all he really learned was that hearing Charles’ voice made him feel a slight warmth that made the aforementioned freezing a bit more tolerable. The feeling was out of place and alien, but the more time he spent with the pilot the more Henry was starting to think he really didn’t mind it at all.

It wasn’t the first time Henry thought of going straight, but it was the first time he’d have real motivation. He was hardly concerned with trying to contend with the complex and often incomprehensible morals that served as the backbone for laws, so that didn’t help him. Nor was he afraid of going to jail. Though, The Complex did nearly make him reconsider that stance. But maybe the thought of working with someone like Charles would make it worth the effort. Maybe seeing someone like Charles willing to die for those morals made him want to learn. 

He thinks that he could get used to going on missions like these. Combining Henry’s skills and Charles’ penchant for the destruction of property, they could get some real work done. And he could enjoy doing it. 

Henry would move out of his little house, maybe, and get closer to a base or whatever. He didn’t really know how the military works, but these things tend to work themselves out. They could get to know each other, and maybe Henry could finally have a contact for the friends and family section in his phone. Even the thought of spending time with Charles without their lives being in danger was looking to be a pleasant one. 

Working for the government would be a strange change of pace, sure, but he’s made it work once before. It could be worse. They’re not cops. Charles proves they’re not all bad. He’s wanted to go straight before.

Turning his head to the side, Henry briefly considered the unpleasant. Would they even want him? He is a known criminal. Well, Henry’s a valuable asset. Besides, he just has a feeling that Galeforce guy wouldn't mind. Taking down this Toppat ship won’t hurt his case either. 

Soon, Henry and Charles see the light at the end of the tunnel. The duo hop out of the vent. The room is filled with escape pods, and Henry is not surprised. They need to make a decision which to take.  
—-

With the short time he has, Henry makes two decisions. 

First, is to request a spot on the government's payroll. 

Henry can almost see it. Getting the acceptance and preparing to change his life. Seeing the smile on Charles’ face when they go on their first mission. Having something bigger than himself. 

Second, is to choose the middle escape pod.

Henry could tell from where they stood the other two were occupied. He didn’t feel the need to chance a fight when it wasn’t necessary. 

Henry hits the button to open the door. The door is a bit jammed, but nothing hitting it a few times won’t fix. After showing off his impressive button mashing skills, Henry settles in the escape pod with Charles. 

“Well. That was intense. Can’t wait to go home.”

Henry smiles, and silently he agrees. 

Henry doesn’t even notice the guy opening the door until he feels the arms wrap around his shoulders. He didn’t even hear the door click. How could things have possibly gone this wrong this fast? Henry can’t even react as he’s manhandled, everything is happening so fast. Before he can even begin to fight back against the man, he’s thrown out of the pod with a desperation Henry’s sure he would fear if he had the time to.

The next thing he realizes is that he can’t see. His face aches. His head spins. He’s been slammed face first into metal ground. He’s not quite ready to get up and fight when Charles runs out and shoves the attacking Toppat. The back-up is appreciated for one millisecond.

For the second time today, a set of strong arms settle around his shoulders. He’s tossed once more, unable to take a second and focus. This time he’s been tossed back into the escape pod. He sits up slightly with his hands, feet, and back all touching the ground.

The guy’s on top of Charles. The escape pod has already initiated its startup sequence, and Henry has yet to get his bearings. Nothing is giving him even a second to think about any type of pl-

The door starts closing. 

The door starts closing and Henry’s eyes are wide and his stomach sinks. He is safe in the escape pod. Charles is still pinned under the random Toppat that he was saving Henry from. 

Henry watched as the door closed. Henry watched as the Toppat realized his mistake. Henry watched as he released his hold just in time to stand up and take a few futile steps towards the door. Henry watched as the Toppat’s face turned from confusion to despair and wondered if it mirrored his own. Henry watched and watched and watched because he couldn’t do anything else.

He finally made it to his feet as the door shut all the way. The Toppat stared at him, taking in shaking breaths, likely trying to deny the inevitable. Thankfully he was spared that torture for another. The man fell and Henry looked forward. He jumps back as Charles springs up, face straining with the effort of holding down the Toppat. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll find another way.”

He doesn’t even look scared. Instead, he focuses. His eyes are darting around the small room, looking for the aforementioned other way out. 

And that’s all there is time for.

The escape pod takes that opportunity to launch, sending Henry off into space and away from the terrifyingly apparent imminent rocket ship explosion. Henry rests a hand against the window on the escape pod. He can still see the rocket ship. It looks relatively fine, ignoring the small hole they made. 

Henry watched intently. Charles said he was looking for a way out. It’s still possible. 

Soon the communicator in his ear crackles to life. Henry can hear Charles’ voice loud and clear. He sounds strained, and Henry’s nerves get even more tangled. 

“Man, that roughed me up.” 

Henry hopes he isn’t too injured to find that way out.

“Got em though.”

They certainly had, and Henry was still holding out hope that would convince the government.

“Gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere.”

And that one really scares Henry. He doesn’t sound like he’s looking, not anymore. 

Then there’s a quiet groan echoing in his earpiece.

It sounds like he’s sat down.

“We did it, though. We got em.”

Those are tones of acceptance. He’s not looking anymore, is he? 

“It was a pretty good plan.”

Henry hopes he’s not listening to his last words.

“Could say it was the greatest pl-“

The line goes dead.

The rocket explodes. 

No, no, no. He can’t be gone. They haven’t even really started.

Henry jumps forward and bangs on the window. Let him out! He can still fix this. That can’t be it!

He stops, leans his head forward on the glass. The energy in his body is draining. He’s deflating.

Charles is dead. He’s gone, instantly, and Henry couldn’t believe it. Five minutes ago they were all set to go home. Five minutes ago Henry was ready to change his life completely. Ten minutes ago Charles was singing about crawling in vents. It seems impossible. 

Henry sinks down, feeling physically weighted by the loss. 

It hurts. It actually genuinely feels like he might need a hospital. His chest is tight and painful and he can’t remember the last time he felt like this. The impossibility of it all is still there. They were going home. Everything could not have gone wrong in literal seconds. 

Charles had jumped out of that escape pod with no hesitation. Henry himself hadn’t even moved yet, but Charles did. That lack of hesitance saved Henry’s life. Charles saved his life. He wouldn’t even get to thank him for it.

He gave up his life for him, maybe without even meaning to. Henry isn’t the thoughtful type, but he’s worried that question will never leave his head.

The escape pod hurtles through space as the Earth materializes around him and Henry can’t even pick his head up. His head and hand rest on the window of the escape pod and he doesn’t move. Henry stays like that the entire rest of the ride.  
—  
He only moves when a soldier comes to collect him. 

“Hands up! You’re under arrest.”

Henry looks up and laughs a little bit. How many times has he heard that? The laugh disguises a wave of painful heat settling in his bones. It’s nothing compared to the pain already there, but it’s a more familiar feeling and maybe that’s comforting. 

He just watched Charles die taking down the Toppat Clan and this man wants to arrest him. The heat builds up, almost reaching a fever pitch. And for one painful moment he just wants to punch the likely very well-armed soldier. 

He doesn’t.

It’s not Henry’s good sense that stops him- it rarely is- but an entirely new feeling in his already overcrowded body. It’s a vague, empty feeling. It comes in the form of words that tell him he just might deserve whatever happens to him after this. He doesn’t have the right to be angry.

Henry has never been one for many words, but right now speaking feels almost impossible. Maybe the pain in his chest is actually real? Maybe he caught a piece of shrapnel or something, and that’s why it seems like it would hurt to speak.  
But the man looks increasingly impatient and Henry feels even less like dodging bullets than speaking so he supposed he should give it a shot. 

“I’m Henry Stickmin. Destroyed the Toppat Orbital Station. Need to see Galeforce.”

Henry coughs, not used to speaking so many words so fast. Thankfully it works. The soldier doesn’t really question his story. He takes him off as soon as the situation is explained. Why he didn’t start off doing that Henry can only guess at. Didn’t recognize his face until he told him? Being unrecognizable is useful for a thief, and this is actually the first time it could have hurt rather than help. 

But.. is Henry still a thief? He’s not sure what else he would be.

Henry is silently contemplating these things when they reach Galeforce’s tent. He doesn’t want to go inside. He doesn’t have a clue what he’s going to say. He doesn’t have a single idea how the man is going to react. Maybe he won’t care at all. Maybe he’ll be furious. Henry doesn’t want to deal with an angry government official, but the thought of the man Henry doesn’t even know not caring oddly scares him more. 

For better or worse, he does need to know. Henry enters the room halfway, not wanting to get too close. He can’t meet the man’s eyes as he hangs his head low and lets the soldier explain.

“General. The Toppat Orbital Station has been destroyed.”

The general looks up, a smile on his face. He looks like he never doubted that would happen for a second. He seems so happy to see Henry, even with his past.

Henry still can’t look up. 

“...What’s wrong?”

The general finally questions Henry. Henry doesn’t want to say. He hasn’t told anyone yet and everyone else who knew is dead. A small, pathetic part of Henry tells him not to say anything. Once the knowledge is shared it will be real and permanent. But, Henry is not one to live in fantasy.

“We blew up the station. Charles saved me. Didn’t make it.”

He tries his best, and he swears it was harder than it looks. There’s so much more to say. So much more he needs to say. But he settles for this, for now. He finally looks up to meet the man’s eyes, because he needs to know.

He thinks what he finds might haunt him for the rest of his life.

———

The general sets him up in a hotel nearby. Henry doesn’t know why or how but he doesn’t question it. He stays in that room for three days straight. He doesn’t even know the checkout date. 

He doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t even know what he wants anymore. Does he still want to be a thief? Henry’s not even sure he can be, not after how ready he was to join the government of all groups. The last time he made a decision it resulted in this and he’s not ready for that again. So he just.. stays. In limbo. Where nothing can go wrong. 

Things change on that third day. He receives a letter. It has a date, a time, and it asks him to RSVP.

Henry doesn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Henry Stickmin Discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7hGBnvzcqt


End file.
